


Love

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Tommy Boy and Thunder universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Rawhide couldn't admit it to him self till a long time after it had gone the round. He had achieved the fabled condition of "love at first sight." Oh, he didn't believe in it, didn't even know it had happened but it had. He had based that love on a lie and to not risk having the hatred of lying to her, he created misdirection and broke it off.

He still loved her, always would. But he couldn't tell her the truth. She would have hated him in another way.

He would have to live through his penance. He couldn't give her what she wanted, needed. But Thunder could, and did.

They had the life she wanted, deserved. And he loved her enough to let her have it.

His love for her was greater than all. He hoped that on this plain and the next he would be able to give that to her.


End file.
